camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Moon
Skylar Moon is a 16-year-old daughter of Venus. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Skylar Olivia Moon was born on July 30th to Venus, the Roman god of Beauty, and Dylan Moon, a makeup infomercial man. She had always been a kind-hearted girl who cared about others, but never interacted with others. She was a huge tomboy, and wore glasses, and loved playing basketball. On her 13th birthday, according to her, she "Shed her Skin", and starting talking with others more, and started feeling like she was beautiful. She developed a crush on a boy she knew, but he'd turned his back on her. Eventually, she'd had enough and yelled at him. He then made her look like a jerk and no one liked her anymore. Skylar grew bitter and started acting better than everyone she knew, and putting on makeup more often. When she was 14, she'd been in class, when a kid stole her makeup bag. She chased him to Camp Jupiter, and still resides there, but she has sworn vengance on that boy, whose name was Matt. Skylar's fatal flaw is the feeling of inferiority. She always worries others think badly of her. However, she covers this up by acting like she wouldn't care, even though she does. Early Life After her incident, Skylar started acting better than everyone. Boys fell for her all the time, but she only fell for a few back, as she was mainly focused on herself. She normally picked on people who didn't look as good as her, because she felt as though they deserved to know what people thought of what they looked like. Lots of girls look up to her, because they think she's perfect. Appearance Skylar has blue eyes, blonde hair which can turn different shades of blonde, wavvy, and straight, and perfect skin. She used to wear glasses, but always wears contacts from now on. Alliances *Addison Hollins (BFF) *William Furnival (boyfriend) *Jessica Johnson (Greek Counterpart) Enemies *Aelia Bliss *David Levin *Gabby Solace *Michael Harvey Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Skylar is extremely beautiful. *Skylar can magically turn her hair wavvy or straight. *Skylar's hair can turn a varitety of different shades of blonde. *Skylar has a dagger means "Beauty" in Latin. *Skylar can make people fall in love with her. *Skylar can ruin relationships. *Skylar is a basketball master. *Skylar also is amazing at snowboarding. *Skylar can sing incredibly. *Skylar dances like a pro. *Skylar's acting is top notch. *Skylar has an unlimted source of makeup, eyeshadow, and nail polish. *Skylar has no beauty flaws anywhere on her skin. *Skylar can speak fluently in French and Latin. *Skylar is the Roman Counterpart of Jessica Johnson. *Skylar always has backup clothes. Gallery Dagger_pistol_hilt_Louvre_R895.jpg|Skylar's dagger dae1c9e48a769f78972b03ab96d82eb965c030a7.jpg Liv_and_maddie_pilot_1.jpg Liv_sing_it_loud.jpg Liv_in_the_house.jpg Dove02.jpg Liv_Yoga.jpg LivBand.jpg LivSchool2.jpg Dove13.jpg Dove-Cameron.jpg Index.jpeg Tumblr_mctlur77G61roau81o1_500.jpg Dove03.jpg Dove04.jpg Dove05.jpg Dove06.jpg Dove_Cameron_Beach.jpg DOVE-CAMERON-at-Disney-Channel-Kids-Upfront-2013-in-New-York-3.jpg Dove07.jpg Dove08.jpg Dove09.png Dove10.jpg Dove11.jpg Dove12.jpg Dove14.jpg Dove15.jpg Dove15.png Dove16.jpg LivHorn.png LivSinging.png Dove18.jpg Dove19.jpg Dove20.jpg Dove21.jpg Dove22.jpg Dove.jpg Skylar40.jpeg Skylar41.png Skylar42.jpg Skylar43.jpg Skylar44.png Skylar45.jpg Skylar46.jpg Skylar47.jpg Skylar48.png Skylar49.png Skylar50.jpg Skylar51.jpg Skylar52.jpg Skylar53.jpg Skylar54.jpg Skylar55.jpg Skylar56.png Skylar56.jpg Skylar57.jpg Skylar58.png Skylar59.jpg Skylar60.jpg Skylar61.jpg Skylar62.jpg Skylar63.jpg Skylar64.jpg Skylar65.jpg Skylar67.png Skylar68.jpg Skylar69.jpg Skylar70.png Will3.jpg|William Furnival, Skylar's boyfriend. Skylar71.jpg Skylar72.gif Skylar73.jpg Skylar74.jpg Skylar75.png Skylar76.jpg Skylar77.gif Skylar78.jpg Skylar79.jpg Skylar80.png Skylar81.jpg Skylar82.png Skylar83.png Skylar84.jpg Skylar85.jpg Skylar86.jpg Skylar87.jpg Skylar88.jpg Skylar89.jpg Skylar90.jpg Skylar90.gif Skylar91.png Skylar92.jpg Skylar93.jpg Skylar94.jpg Skylar95.png Skylar96.jpg Skylar97.jpg Skylar98.png Skylar100.jpg Skylar101.jpg Skylar102.jpg Skylar103.jpg Skylar104.jpg Skylar105.jpg 8eac6766c48f11e2a73822000aaa08a0 6.jpg|Jessica Johnson, Skylar's Greek Counterpart. Category:Child of Venus Category:First Cohort Category:Sixteen Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:American Category:Roman Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:MermaidatHeart